Am I even alive anymore?
by TheLostWriter32
Summary: (Paring's undecided) in 30 days, a bunch of Minecrafter's were sent to the minecraft world. 24 people are in one house, but are disappearing and re-appearing left and right. Can they survive the days they are force to play games? Parkour? The hunger games? Or will they just disappearing and never return? Find out here!
1. Where are we?

**Hey guys! I'm here with the first chapter ever to 'Am I even alive anymore?'**

**Now I know that is an odd title but really this is what you guys all been waiting for really. I finally have to the time to type this out, while in the midst of watching supernatural. So if I make any spelling mistakes, please go by them as I usually get very into a show when its on.**

**Also, if you're asking about 'the start of a new life' I will probably be starting on the next chapter to that as well, if I have the time and my parents aren't nagging at me behind my back. Also I forgot to mention that Lost if Mitch's twin sister. So their twins really.. heha.. yeah...**

**but I shouldn't keep you here any longer! Lets get into the story shall we? I hope you all enjoy this!**

**I do not own any of the characters in this story! Not the OC's nor TC nor any of the other characters I put in this. As well as Minecraft. I don't own minecraft. The only person I own is Lost.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Where are we?**

Lost tapped her fingers against the table as she was waiting for her _brother _to text her for the live stream him and Jerome were streaming that night. She hit her head against the table as she waited up in her room.

Her phone suddenly rang and she jumped in the air and reached for her phone. She looked at her computer, twitch was open and so was minecraft, she grinned and opened her phone and looked at her text.

'_**Hey, about to start the live stream, you ready?**_'

'_Mitch, I was born ready. I think it's finally time to tell the world about TheBajanCanadian and TheLostMinecrafter. Jerome ready?_'

'_**Jerome's been ready for awhile now, you'll know the signal to come down here.**_'

'_awesome. I'll see you in a bit._'

'_**right, see you soon.**_'

She grinned and moved back over to her laptop and she signed in as Mitch started his live stream, "Is this thing working?" she heard him ask and she typed in the chat 'of course'

Signing into the nexus, she waited for the boys to log into the nexus, and she ran around the lobby for awhile, humming as she went on. She looked into the chat and saw people talking to her. She didn't answer, just continued to jump around the lobby.

She continued to watch the live stream as it went, she then followed Jerome and Mitch into a hunger games. She watched them talk and she laughed along with them.

'**Hey look! It's LostMinecrafter!'**

'**really?!**'

Mitch made his character look like he was punching her and she made her character look over at him and she punch back at him. She shook her head as the countdown finished and she went after the chests.

fish, fishing rod and a butter helmet.

she groaned and she went on the run.

'**AFTER HER!**'

she heard Mitch yell, she turned her character around which was the biggest mistake, Mitch was able to get a hit on her, and she was down 3 hearts. she swore under her breath and she continued to run faster, but it didn't help at all. and she knew that was the cue.

"DAMMIT!" she screamed as Mitch killed her character. She pouted and crossed her arms.

'**did you hear that?**' was what most of the people had said in the twitch chat. She then got up and stormed downstairs and stood behind Mitch and Jerome. Her arms were crossed and she looked mad.

"Really?!" she screeched at them then walked over and flicked their heads. "Hey! Mitch was the one who said t go after you!" Answered Jerome and she continued to glare at them. she then broke out into a smile and she sat down on a chair she brought over.

She waved at the camera, "Hey guys!" she smiled and then leaned on Mitch a bit, leaning over his shoulder as he continued to play. But that didn't last long as he got killed by another minecrafter.

"Jerome! Hang in there!" Mitch screamed. They both continued to play as Lost watched behind them. After 2 other hunger games, they decided to take a break and talk with their fans.

"Why is Lost there?" asked a fan over twitter. Lost grinned a bit as Jerome read the comment, "There is a reason why I am here, and you guys will all know right now! and I am not dating mitch."

Jerome let out a laugh and so did Mitch, Lost rolled her eyes and she sat up straight a bit, "I've been living with Mitch for about.. since he moved here to Montreal. and theres a reason to it. I'm Mitch's _sister_, but not just his _sister _I'm his _twin _sister." she grinned at the camera, "There you have it, world. thats the reason why me and Mitch have the same birthday."

Jerome just shook his head and started to talk, and so did Mitch. Lost blocked out the conversation, she just watched the comments go wild with 'whats?!' and other stuff.

The live stream went on for another hour or so, which everyone loved, even Lost played a few games with them as the live stream went on. After the live stream was over, Lost, Mitch and Jerome were talking when minecraft suddenly opened on all the computers, they looked over.

"What the hell is going on?" asked Mitch as he tried to exit minecraft, jerome did the same as well, "I don't know." answer Jerome, it was shocking, and Lost was a bit scared, but of course she didn't do anything, she just sat back, and watch.

A message suddenly appeared onto the screens. They all gulped.

The message read:

'**You are the last set of minecrafters. you are to survive as many nights as you can. good luck..**'

That was the last thing they saw before they all blacked out and everything was dissolving behind them completely.

**(I can't stop here now, buddies. lets keep this story going!)**

* * *

Lost blinked as she opened her eyes, and sat up, she held her head and groaned heavily. "This does not do good for me.." she murmured under her breath. She looked around, everything was so.. blocky.. she looked down at herself and realized she was _in her minecraft skin_.

"Everyone is." she looked up as she realized she had said that outloud, she frowned, "what do you mean everyone is?" she asked the person at the door.

Sky walked into the room more and leaned up against the wall, "When I mean everyone, I mean everyone that was in TC, some other youtubers as well, and some new people too." she gluped a bit and then slipped out of the bed.

"Is Mitch awake yet?"

"You were the last to wake up, everyone is downstairs." she nodded as Sky lead her out to the living room, she walked in and noticed just how many people were around. She saw Mitch and she walked over, sitting beside him.

"What is going on?" she asked and no one knew the answer.

* * *

**TBC**

**well there you guys have it, the first chapter. It may be a little bad as I sort've rushed the ending, but I will try and have the next chapter up soon, so just wait!**

**Who ever reviews gets a cookie and some butter xD**

****-TheLostWriter32****


	2. And you are?

**Hey guys! I'm back with the next chapter! I'm not gonna keep you here for long, as I know you are waiting on for the next chapter. this also may be along chapter, because theres a lot of introducing I'm doing, but not the youtubers, you should know them at least… xD**

**Also sorry in advance if I get your characters personality wrong :P**

**I do not own TC, or any other youtuber. I also don't own the OC's. I only own Lost :)**

**Chapter 2: and you are..?**

* * *

She sighed greatly when no one answered her question, she just crossed her arms and slide onto his lap, letting Jerome slide beside Mitch. She closing her eyes as she thought of something. But someone beat her to it. She opened her eyes to the person who spoke.

"I think.." She started, "We should state who we are.. Not everyone knows each other here.." The lights bounced off her hair, making her red hair seem brighter while her green eyes darken over with small fear. She also wore a black leather, which she thought was leather, jacket, a blue flame t-shirt patterned shirt was under the jacket and a pair of jeans. Black leather boots were set on her feet.

She gave a nice smile to them all, "I'm Fia Maron." She said. "My minecraft name is Firesparks and I'm CaptainSparkles aka Jordan's sister." Lost nodded, and so did the rest. Lost was a bit startled though, she didn't know Jordon had a sister, but then again, the other looked like they didn't either.

Lost spoke up, "I'm Lost. Or you can call me Angelina Hughes." She a short shrug as the many of the others gave a shocked look, "But I'd like to be called Lost. My minecraft name is LostMinecrafter, I am a youtuber, and Mitch is my twin brother." a short cry of 'What's?!' came from most of the new people, and some youtubers, like MunchingBrotato, Bodil40, KKComics, and etc etc.

Mitch just grinned a bit, "Heh." he didn't say anything else.

The girl next to Mitch just rolled her eyes, but smiled anyways. "My names Radha.. My minecraft name is RadRadha04 and.. Ty.. aka Deadlox" Many more shocked faces, it was weird to hear youtubers you know about have siblings. Ty, who was next to Radha, spoke up.

"You also might not want to get on her bad side either, she.. has 2 different, personalities. He happy-go-lucky side, and her angry/sad side. Rebecca and Rachel. You'll know the difference. Radha has Neon green eyes, while Rebecca has Red and Black eyes, and Rachel has light blue. P.S Rebecca is the bad side, Rachel is the good" Radha rolled her eyes, but didn't say anything. But it was true.

Her neon green eyes were bright, but shining with something unknown. Her red hair was a bit dull, but considering she was more near the dark side, it didn't matter. Red headphones were placed on top of her head, tilted a bit back, so she could hear everyone. Her white blouse was dotted specks of dirt, and she had blue jeans on. Her red converses looked clean and bright.

"wouldn't want to get such a cute girl like her mad~" Jokes Tyler, she Ty's head snapped over to him.

"Dude!" started Ty, while Radha's eyes twinkled with surprise and mischievousness. Tyler put his hands up, and backed away a bit, but laughed either way. Ty just shook his head, and so did the others.

Another one of the girls snorted across from everything that was happening. They all looked over, Tyler leaning on the back of the couch, still laughing. The girl was situated in Martin's lap, his arms around her waist. Sky rose an eyebrow.

"Bodil?" He looked up and just gave them a grin, before laughing a bit. He then buried his face on her shoulder, still grinning.

The girl shook her head but smiled either way, a look of mischievousness plastered on her face. "My names Zoie. I don't have any siblings, but I'm Martin's girlfriend. and my minecraft name is TheAmazingQwerty." she didn't say anything after that. Bodil shrugged.

"She doesn't say much to anyone she doesn't trust." The others nodded and understood that. You can't always trust everyone in that room. Maybe your friends, but who knows really.

"We don't know who to trust, or who to trust.." one of the new males that were there. Zoie looked at him and nodded, giving him a curt smile, which he returned.

"Anyways.." he murmured softly, and smiled at the rest of them, "Charlie Kyle. I don't have any sibilings, but I am the co-leader to the dwellers… and best friends with cavemanfilms."

Sky sighed and flopped down onto the floor, he was standing the whole time and he crossed his arms, "Before we go on, who was the first one here?" He came in 5th, so he has no idea who came in there first.

A girl not too far away rose her hand, "Me. I did." Everyone looked her way and Sky nodded, giving her a smile, "and you are?" He asked. She seemed to hesitate while answering, but she did anyways.

"The name is Lyann Belle Fenderson" Mitch felt Jerome stiffen beside him, he looked at him questionable, but Jerome shook it off. "My minecraft name is FieryFlames101 and.." she looked at Jerome, then smiled at him, "I'm Jerome's lost cousin.."

Mitch seemed to get why he stiffen and he smiled at Jerome, who was smiling back at Lyann. Sky chuckled a bit and then stood up and pointed a finger at her, "where's the kitchen?!" Everyone seemed to blinked at Sk before they all realized they were hungry.

Everyone started to laugh, even a few who were really shy. Sky grinned but then fell into a serious look, "No I'm serious, I'm hungry" he whined and everyone laughed a bit more. Lyann bounced onto her feet and grinned.

"I bet everyone is," she said and started to walk through to a different door, not the same one Lost and Sky had entered 40 minutes ago. Everyone got up and followed, and once they got into the kitchen, everyone realized that it was: 1. HUGE 2. The person, or people, that sent them here want them to stay for a long time…

Everyone sat down, and blinked for a bit, there was a stove, and cabinets. "So.. who can cook?" Lost groaned, and so did Fia. They both got up and rolled up their sleeves. They looked at each other and grinned. Lost then looked at everyone, "Don't think we're gonna cook for you guys everyday."

Fia faked pouted, "You're gonna have to learn." "Yeah yeah." mentioned Sky, he waved a hand in the air, "Just start cooking." Lost and Fia rolled their eyes, looking around, Fia noticed that the kitchen was packets, and probably everything else.

As Lost pulled on a apron, she started to talk, "We'll don't just sit there! I'm not gonna cook with you guys drooling all over the table, go look at how big this god damn house is!" she hissed and Mitch and Jerome seemed to bolt out the room, the others seem to get it and they followed suit.

Fia looked over at Lost and grinned, "Scared huh?" Lost just laughed as she pulled things from the cupboard, "Should've seen the look on Jeromes and MItch's face when I blown up in anger that them."

Fia rose an eyebrow, pulling out knives as she went on, "What'd they do?" she asked.

"They made a mess in the kitchen, food was on the wall even. After that, they didn't do that, and was cautious around me in the kitchen"

They both started to snicker as they continued to talk as they cooked the food for everyone, which was a lot. There was about.. 24 people in that whole house, Lost and Fia included.

* * *

While the girls were cooking up the food, the others decided to spread apart. Sky and one other girl was check out the outside, swords and a bit of food brought along so they'd stay safe.

A girl (who they thought was a girl, she had ears.. cat like ears..) , Zoie and Bodil were checking out the basement. Bringing along torches just incase.

Mitch, Jerome and Lyann were to check out upstairs, where all the bedroom were. Lyann had mentioned that some people were paired, and a few weren't, but said to check anyways.

Tyler (munchingbrotato), Kyle (KKComics), Ryan (xRPMx13), Ty, Radha and another one of the new guys were to check out the main floor, it was huge which is why so many people were to look around. They were split up into 2's. Tyler and Kyle. Ryan and the mystery boy, Ty and Radha.

Now the rest were to go around, and clean up the house. The house was a mess the past few days. So they were Ian, Quentin, Jason, Noah (NoahCraftFTW), Preston, Charlie and 2 mystery people.

They were also split up into 4 groups of 2 Ian and Quentin. Jason and Noah. Preston and Charlie. The rest of the Mystery people were together.

* * *

Sky and the girl walked around as they talk, Sky laughed and pushed her shoulder a bit, "Rachel..!" Yes this girl was name Rachel!

She grinned at her, her hazelnut brown eyes gleaming in the sunlight. "What?" she asked as she kicked him behind the heel with her black sneakers with blue laces, watching as he trip, and caught him himself.

"Rachel!" he squeaked out again, she laughed and wrapped her arm around her white hoodie and shook with hard laughter. He pouted and he bumped her in the head. She fell to the side a bit before she caught herself.

They grinned at each other, "Nice to see you again, sis~" Sky said and hummed as he looked up the sky, as they walked around the building, then left west, not going to far. Rachel had her eyes trained on Sky for a bit, before she too smiled and looked forwards happily.

"Nice to see you again as well, Adam."

* * *

Zoie and Bodil looked at the girl with the strange ears. The girl stopped and turned around her brown hair (which was tipped with blue) followed her as she gave them a smile, showing her pointy teeth.

"I look weird, I know. But I'm Zero." Zero turned back around and ran downstairs to the basement. Bodil grinned and Zoie just rolled her eyes as they followed her down.

There was much to the basement really, but a lot of stuff for potions. which was weird. But they may need it at some point.

Bodil decided to speak up, "Um.. Zero?" Zero stopped looking around, and turned to Bodil, "yes?" she said, smiling still, her voice bounced off the walls.

"What… are you..? I'm sorry if I'm being rude-" Zero cut him off and a raise of her hand, she smirked, "No its fine. I get asked that a lot. and to answer your question, I don't know." she just turned back and started to walk again.

Bodil and Zoie looked at each other before following behind her. They found a room, a TV was there, so were game boxes and video games. computers as well. It was huge…! They hadn't need to place torches either.. they were all there.

"What is going on…?"

* * *

Mitch, Jerome and Lyann talked as they walked up the stairs to the bedrooms.

"So if you were here first, how long were you..?" started Jerome and Lyann started to think, taping her finger on her chin, "Uhhh.." she mumbled..

"30 days? to the max. I haven't been really keep was the next to come after me. Then it was Kyle." she shrugged, "It's been weird the last few days," Mitch nodded,.

"Then it was Lost and I. We were last." Lyann nodded, "didn't know you had a sister, Mitch. Twin no less."

Mitch just grinned, "We vlogged at the best times. The subscribers never knew a thing."

Jerome lifted his head as they passed a door, 'Chancey + Charlie' "Who's Chancey?" asked Jerome, and Mitch shrugged.

"Probably one we have yet to meet"

The list went on. Mitch and Lost were in a room together. Jerome and Lyann shared one. Sky and this girl name Rachel shared one. Tyler and Kyle. Martin and Zoie. They peeked into that room. 1 bed.. huh..

Then it was Ty and Radha. Ian and Quentin. Jason and Preston. Zero had her own. Fia and Angel shared one. Noah and Ryan had one. and Lana had her own.

* * *

Ryan stared at the new guy as he walked along beside him. Ryan opened and closed his mouth many times, wondering is he should ask for a name. "You know. If you wanted to ask for my name, you could've just ask"

He flashed Ryan a smile and stopped walking, putting out a hand, "Chancey Colborn. But call me Chance." Ryan nodded and he smiled back, shaking his hand, they let go of each others hand and walked along the hall ways.

"what's in here?" asked Chance as he opened the door, Ryan looked over his shoulder and peered in. A bathroom. They looked at each other, and rose an eyebrow. Ryan shook his head and turned around, walking away as Chance shut the door.

They continued to walk in the halls. Looking into the rooms they thought were important, but really weren't. That goes the same for everyone else. The room were dull and nothing was of importance.

* * *

Ian, Quentin, Jason, Noah, Preston and Charlie left to go do their side of the house, cleaning up.

The 2 girls looked at each other and smiled, "Lana." "Angel." They started off on a nice conversation. Lana laughed as she tugged down her blue skirt a bit as she bent down and picked up a piece of garbage and threw it away.

"No I was the 7th here. How about you?" Lana asked as she stood up and looked at Angel's green eyes. Angel looked at the ceiling a bit, frowning as she tried to remember what number she was to get there.

"Uh.. I think I was the 15th? Yeah the 15th." She said twirled her raven black hair in her finger.

Lana nodded and frowned, "Why do you think were here?" Angel shrugged and sighed as she picked up a pillow and threw it on the couch. Lana sighed.

"I hope we find out soon."

* * *

Mitch strutted into the kitchen, jaw falling opening at all the food that was set on the table, Fia and Lost going around each other, telling each other what to do. Many, many things were set down on the table.

Lost looked up when she realized Mitch was standing there, she smirked, "Close your mouth, bro. Don't wanna catch flies now~" Fia giggled from where she was stirring something over by the stove.

"How much did you make?!" he exclaimed the moment he closed his mouth.

"Uhh…" started Fia, she looked over at Lost who grinned. "A serving for about 30 people. We only have 24 I think" she said and continued to cop up some stuff.

Mitch shook his head, "You also did have the tendency to cook a lot, Lost." She grinned, "But I made even more now that their are 2 of us!" Fia giggled and shook her head, she turned off the stove and poured it into a bowl that was nearby.

Lost hummed as she walked over and dipped her finger inside and tasted it. Lost hummed in improvement.

Fia grinned, "Good. Hey, Mitch?" Mitch looked up, "yeah?"

"Can you go set out the plates? Me and Lost here are almost done, but not gonna have enough time to set out any plates."

Mitch nodded and went to one of the cupboards and pulled out some plates, forks and knives.

5 minutes later, everything was set. Fia was just finishing up some extra food for after their food. Lost washed her hands as Mitch just sat there, happily. "FOODS READY!" screamed Lost out the door. She walked back in and took off her apron and set it aside, she stood to the side and waited.

Foot steps were heard coming up the stairs, down the stairs, a door opening and down the hallways. Once everyone was in the kitchen, their jaws dropped, just like mitch's before, at all the food.

Lost and Fia looked at each other with a grin, "Dig in!" said Lost and she sat down next to Mitch, while Fia sat beside her.

The order went like this:

Sky, Rachel, Jason, Ty, Radha, Noah, Ryan, Tyler, Kyle, Mitch, Lost, Fia, Jerome, Lyann, Ian, Quentin, Martin, Zoie, Preston, Zero, Lana, Charlie, Chancey, and Angel.

Everyone had a blast, getting to know everyone and their personality. Zero looked to the side, where the window was situated. She thought she saw an enderman, but she just let it by passed and smirked at the others, laughing along.

They were hoping it was gonna last like this. Everyone getting along. But will it really?

* * *

**TBC**

**Well.. umm.. I don't know xP I kinda just went along as my fingers let me.. this.. what? took me 4 hours to do? Especially when I had to gather all the OC's and make sure I didn't use them 2 in the same thing.**

**This took soo long, but I really hope you guys enjoyed it! Really I hope you do! ~Heart~**

**Please R&amp;R and just tell me if I got your characters personality wrong! thanks! and see you soon my writers!**

**-TheLostWriter32**


	3. The big plan?

**I'm not even gonna say anything and I'm just gonna go to the story. CK?**

**CK: Hmm? Oh! Lost does not own TC or any other youtuber. Or minecraft. me.. or any of the OCs. just her OC Lost!**

**Yeah yeah LETS GOOO!**

* * *

**Chapter 3: The big plan?**

Lost stared at Zero, frowning at her. Zero was currently looking outside the window, looking like she saw something. "Zero?"

Zero looked away from the window and looked towards Lost, and tilted her head, "Yes? Is something wrong?" she asked. Lost placed down her fork and leaned her chin in her hand.

"Yeah, you've been starting out that window for awhile now, is everything alright?" she asked and everyone stopped talking, looking over at Zero. The only people who weren't paying attention was Jerome and Mitch, as they were stuffing their face with food.

Zero nodded and smiled at them, showing them her pointy teeth, "Of course everything is alright." she said and rolled her eyes, "Just thought I saw an enderman."

Mitch looked up from his food and looked out the same window Zero was looking out not too long ago. He grimaced a bit and swallowed his food, "You probably did, considering its night time." He put down his fork and pulled back his chair and smiled, standing up.

"So I think it's time for us to go to sleep and get some rest." Mentioned Mitch as he wiped his mouth and set the napkin on the table. Jason then stood up as well, placing his materials down.

"Okay, so are we able to know who sleeps with who?" he asked and Mitch nodded, he pulled out a piece of paper, all the names were written on it.

"Okay. So Lost and I get a room. The rooms have our names written on it, so it will be easy to find.

Lost whooped from beside Mitch, laughing, "Just like when we were young" she squeaked and the others laughed along.

"Sky and Rachel will be sharing one."

Sky and Rachel looked at each other and grinned, before laughing. "New experience!" yelled Sky and he bounced to his feet.

"Chancey and Charlie."

"Ck is fine"

Mitch nodded and smiled as Chancey bounced to his feet and stood behind Ck happily, glad he didn't have to bunk with a girl.

Ck grinned and looked up Chancey, and shook his head. "Oh this is gonna be fun."

"Jerome and Lyann, Tyler and Kyle, Martin and Zoie, Ty and Radha, Noah and Ryan, Jason and Preston, Fia and Angel, Zero and Lana have their own. Oh! and Ian and Quentin."

The others nodded and Lost shot to her feet and grabbed Mitch's hand, "Okay! See you guys in the morning!" she squeaked and ran off, dragging Mitch behind her who was whining.

Sky's eyes just widen as she ran past him, he picked up most of the plates and set them in the dishwasher. Jerome, Ian, Quentin, Noah and Ryan all helped put the dishes away, while the others just stood around.

"Is she always like that?" piped Ian, looking over at Jerome, "I mean, you knew her way before any of us, jerome."

Jerome just grinned and washed his hands a bit, "Yup! She always has been. She's like that when she's in a happy mood, which is almost everyday." Sky groaned and closed the dishwasher and turned in on. "Does she have a serious side?"

Fia nodded, "She does." Jerome looked over and rose an eyebrow, "I burnt myself while helping her, her smile fell and she got all serious and stuff. It was weird like."

Jerome nodded, "Its weird, but you get used to it after awhile." He wiped off his hands, "Just don't get her mad. She'll burst in angry and it's not pretty. Common, Lyann, let us go see our room!" He pointed to the stairs and started to walk that way.

Lyann followed behind him, giggling. "Night guys. see you in the morning." She waved, her hand disappearing as she rounded the corner.

Everyone looked at each other and just shrugged before they walked and talked with the person they were bunking with.

* * *

Lost giggled as Mitch protested, "Lost!" he squeaked and she stopped in front of their room. Mitch bumped into her and she hit the door, she whined and he grinned at her, "Ha!"

she rolled her eyes and opened the door, one side of the room had purple beddings, while the other have red and black checkered bedding. They looked at each other and walked inside, Lost having let go of Mitch's hand.

They opened the closet that was on each side of the, different types of cloths were inside, so was a set of armor, swords and other materials they would need. They looked at each other and sighed. A bathroom was in there as well.. "I'm gonna go change" mumbled Lost.

Mitch nodded and he grabbed his cloth as well, "You go in the bathroom, I'll change out here" she nodded and moved towards the bathroom opening and closing it behind her. Mitch watched her walk away. He sighed and stripped, pulling on his PJs.

Lost then opened her door and walked out in a gown. She smiled at Mitch and she pulled on his sleeve, he turned around and stared at her, she looked down and shifted on his feet a bit, "Can.. Can I sleep with you tonight..?" she asked, he chuckled and smiled, "scared?"

she nodded again and moved closer to him, he smiled at her and pulled her over to his bed. He got in and moved a bit and patted next him. She got next to him and curled herself to his chest, he wrapped his arms around her, "Night sis.." he murmured.

"Night bro.."

* * *

Sky and Rachel happily talked as they walked to their room, "I wonder what they want us here for" Sky shrugged, and opened his and Rachel's room door. It was almost the exact same as Mitch and Lost's besides the fact that Sky's half of the room was cover in.. butter… and Rachel's side was light blue.

They looked at each other and sighed. They walked inside and Sky sat on his bed while Rachel sat at her desk, there was a laptop placed on the table, she opened it up and searched up, 'RayDoesMinecraft' and 'Youtube'.

It was odd, really. Their youtubes were still being uploading and everything. "Adam. Adam. Adam!" Rachel squeaked, Sky had dozed off slightly. She groaned and stood up, and shook him, "ADAM!"

Sky jerked and looked at Rachel, "W-what?" he asked, she pointed over to the laptop on the table, "Look!" Sky frowned and got up over to the laptop, his eyes scanned the computer, his mouth wide in shock.

"W-what?! B-but were here! And and! How is that possible?!" He cried out in shock, Rachel put his hand on his shoulder and slapped him out of it. Adam glared at her slightly and then continued to look through the laptop.

Adam looked at Rachel, who just stared back. They sighed and Adam groaned. "Lets just go to sleep, we'll tell everyone in the morning" Rachel nodded and walked over to her closet, pulling out her clothes.

"What the hell is going on..?"

**((I don't know if I should go through everyone with their rooms, which is why I won't and I'll do one more pair and then the morning will come!))**

Zero frowned and waved bye to Zoie and Martin, whomse room was besides her's. She opened her room and looked around. A bed was in the center of the whole room, a desk and drawer was set to the side, a laptop was set on top of the desk with her name on it. Literally.

She frowned and sighed greatly. She walked inside and closed the door behind her and slid down the door, burying her face into her knees as she sat on the ground. She lifted her head back up and bangged it again the door slightly.

She looked around the room a bit more. Besides the bed, desk and drawer. It was almost like it was a forest. Ice was around although. Which she was happy that it was like that. She got up and turned over to her bed.

She sighed and closed her eyes, before falling onto her bedsheet, not bothering to change and not bothering getting under the sheets.

"Will we survive?..."

The morning had came around, and everyone was still asleep. Expect one really, who was currently working on breakfast. Pans and bowls were banging together in the morning.

Angel frowned as she was woken up in the morning by all the banging in the kitchen.

She frowned and got up from her bed, hoping not waking up Fia. She tipped toed down the stairs and into the kitchen.

She stood in the doorway, watching her cook. "Lost?" she called up, said girl named her head up and looked at her, tears were trailing down her cheeks. Lost sniffled a bit and shook her head, wiping away her tears.

"Are you okay?" asked Angel. Lost gave her a smile and nodded, wiping away her tears, chuckling a bit.

"Yeah.. yeah.. I'm okay.. just.. In shock.. is all" she murmured softly, turning back to the stove and turning it on. Angel frowned a bit and crossed her arms, leaning against the counter, "I don't believe you, Lost"

Lost gave a shrug and turned off the stove, pulling out some plates from the dishwasher, she set the bacon on the plate and then walked over to the table, there sat bacons, eggs, and other breakfast food.

"Did you make all that?" Asked Angel, she frowned when she didn't get a response. But the frown fell off and a surprise look replaced it when someone spoke from behind her. She turned around and looked at Jerome.

"Huh? What did you say?" asked Angel, Jerome just gave her a tired smile and shook his head.

"I said, that this happens a lot when she's scared. She won't say anything for awhile, and make so much food for 50 people." Angel rose an eyebrow, and then looked back into the kitchen where Lost went back to the stove.

"You seem to know a lot about, Lost. Why is that?" she asked, going over to the living room and sitting down on one of the couches. Jerome just stuffed his hands in his pocket and followed her with his gaze, then turned around to face her.

"I've known her and Mitch since grade 4. We've been friends for a very long time." He mention and walked over to her, "I know the only way to get Lost out of that-" he pointed over to the kitchen, where Lost was setting for eggs on the table "-is to get Mitch. But Mitch doesn't like being woken up so early in the morning, so we have to wait until it's at least 8:00am"

Angel sighed and grabbed a blanket and wrapped it around herself, "What time is it now?" asked Angel, Jerome looked up at the clock that was over the kitchen door, "6:30." She sighed again and then got up.

"Should we watch over her?" she asked, and Jerome shook his head, "She may be in a moment of shock, but she can take care of herself." Angel nodded and looked back at the kitchen and then back at Jerome, giving him a nod.

"If she can take care of herself, then I'll be upstairs sleeping, you coming as well?" Jerome looked at Lost and then at Angel and sighed, and nodded, "She will yell" he said and started to walk up the stairs.

Angel let her eyes rest on Lost for awhile longer. Lost stopped in placing a plate of toast on the table, and looked at Angel. There was a lost look in her eyes. Angel just gave her a smile before turning towards the stairs and walking up.

Lost looked at that one spot for awhile before she turned and went back to the fridge and the stove, going back to what she was doing before, her eyes almost blacken over with fear and shock.

* * *

Everyone soon woke up, around 8:30.. But then again, Ian was the one who woke up everyone, telling them they should eat breakfast.

But by everyone woke up, they went into panic mode, as they thought Lost was missing. "What do you mean you can't find Lost?!" squeaked Ck. Mitch just looked terrified, almost flailing his arms around.

"She wasn't in bed! She had disappeared!"

Jerome walked out of his room, as everyone was almost crowded around his and Lyann's room. "What's going on?" he asked and everyone snapped their head to look at Jerome.

"What's with all the yelling?" Everyone then looked at Angel, who was being lead by Fia. Mitch threw his hands in the air and banged his head against the wall.

"Lost's gone missing!"

"Are you sure she isn't downstairs? Cause she was when I went down there about 2 hours ago.." Mentioned Jerome. Everyone looked confused besides Mitch, Jerome, and Angel. Mitch snapped his head towards Jerome.

"Was she-" "She was already halfway through." "And crying" mention Angel. Mitch rubbed his head then dashed towards the stairs, running downstairs. Everyone was confused. Jerome laughed a bit before he turned towards the stairs.

"You're in for a surprise," said Jerome and walked down. Everyone looked at each other while Angel followed behind Jerome. Everyone stared at each other before they followed the pair downstairs.

Once they had gotten downstairs, they saw Mitch putting a passed out Lost onto the couch and tucking a blanket around her, "How much did she make this time?" asked Jerome.

Mitch sighed and turned his head towards the kitchen, "almost about 30 this time. not much.." he murmured, and sighed and rubbed his head, "what the hell happened here?" asked Quentin and Mitch just gave them a grin.

"I'll explain over brunch." he said and walked towards the kitchen. Once everyone was seated at the table, they looked over the food on the table. It was a buffet! Food was set up in a fancy matter and there was so much food, they'd last days!

"Okay.." everyone looked at Mitch, as he scratched his head, "You guys can dig in, I'll explain." Everyone nodded and started to dig in and picked out food from different plates.

"So about.. what? 10 years ago., when we were all 10 years old. A bunch of us were watching a horror film, and it was scary to say. Most of us didn't sleep for awhile." Mitch started to dig in himself.

"Lost was with us, and she was curled up next to me. She was shaking and she was pale. Very very pale." Everyone frowned, and looked at each other and continued to eat.

"So it was after the movie, and Lost had asked me if she could sleep with me, considering I'm her older sister by a few minutes. In the morning, Lost had disappeared, just like she did today. Jerome was actually the one to find her."

"She woke me up, with all the banging of pans that morning. When I walked down, she was crying, and shaking, and pale like that night. and was cooking a lot of food. I had called Mitch, but he wasn't happy really, but I pulled him downstairs anyways. and he stopped her, though we don't know how it happened or why it happened. It's just like that."

Everyone was shocked and worried, Mitch just shrugged, "I should of seen it coming when she asked me if she could sleep with me." Mitch sighed and continued to eat.

Everyone didn't say anything after that. Just continued to eat when Lost walked back into the kitchen, and sat beside Mitch, which wasn't much space and grabbed onto his pants and just sat there.

Everyone still didn't say anything, until Rachel jumped from her seat. "I just remember! I went onto youtube last night, and onto most of our youtube accounts! We are still posting things on youtube!" everyone looked up confused.

"What?!" cried everyone out in surprise.

* * *

**TBC**

**I think I just might end it there really.. lol.. its really bad.. as its a bit rush, I wanted to get this in before Halloween..**

**Oh! and I need you guys to go check out my update page for minecraft! It should be on my profile! That is where I will be doing all my updates! I hope you enjoy this chapter! CK?**

**CK: Bye bye! we hope to see you again soon! and also, to everyone that reviewed! *throws cookies at them***

**Me: Okaaay then!**

**-LostWriter32**


	4. The struggle is real

**Hello? I'm back? hehe~ I hope you guys are enjoying this as much as I am! Well I am the one writing it.. but oh well! CK?**

**CK: huh? Oh! right :P Lost doesn't own minecraft or any of the characters in this story- besides Lost!**

**heh. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 4: The struggle is real...**

* * *

Everyone stared at Rachel like she was a puppet. Like she didn't exist almost. "What?!" screeched Fia again. Rachel nodded, "I don't know what's going really. we're still updating to this day."

All the youtubers just sat there with their heads in their hands, "But then what does that make us?" asked Zoie. She had opened up to everyone the day before, tears were in her eyes, she was the youngest out of them all.

Rachel gulped a bit and Martin put a hand on her shoulder, rubbing it so she'd calm down. "We'll.." started Lana started, "We'll have to look up some stuff… because if we're our characters-" She was cut off when Ty, Tyler and Sky disappeared from their seats.

Rachel shot up in her seat, "Adam!" Everyone looked bewild, Radha shot from her seat, her eye twitching slightly. Ian got up and went behind Radha and hugged her, trying to get her to calm her down, "Hey hey now. He'll.. He'll be back. I promise." he murmured slightly, still shocked.

"But then that means.. if Ty, Tyler and Sky are gone.. and their the only youtubers gone.. does.. that mean.. what that.. thing.. sent us.. this.." Lost pointed to the empty seats, "Is what he meant by 'we have to survive?'"

Everyone went silent for a bit, "I.." everyone looked at Zoie, she was already in tears, "I'm.. scared.." she whispered and Martin hugged her close, "I think we should get prepared. When one disappears, we know what's going on. Now.. we just have to wait for them to come back."

Ian was still hugging Radha, and then he took her hand and lead her back to her room, "I'll let her get settled in back in bed.' He stated as he continued to walk her up to her room. Ian, being the oldest around here, is probably what they need around here.. but.. who knows really?

Lost unclutched and re-clenched her fist. Her eyes went back and forth from the chairs that Ty, Tyler and Adam had been in moments ago. She seemed calm, but her eyes screamed in panic. She suddenly got up and bolted upstairs, leaving a trail of dust behind her.

Everyone was in panic when Lost just bolted away from the table. Mitch eyes widen before settling back in the state it was in before. He stared down at his hands. Everyones eyes were on him, "Shouldn't.. shouldn't you go after her?" asked Noah.

Mitch looked up and gave them a pained smiled, "At times like this.. she needs a father figure.." His eyes drifted to the stairs, where Ian, Radha and Lost left to moments before. He looked back down at his hands and fiddled a bit, "I'm.. I'm gonna be down in the basement… In the.. in the video game room."

Mitch pushed back his chair and turned around, walking down the stairs to the basement. Jerome watched him go. He also stood up, "I'll join Mitch.." he murmured and left as well. Everyone was pretty much in a state of shock.

Who would do this? Do this to a couple of innocent people?

"You would, you stinky writer" Ck glared up at the ceiling.. or more at me.. Everyone gave CK an odd look, "You okay CK?" asked Chancey. CK gave him a smile, "Yeah. I'm okay." he got up, picked up his plate and walked to the sink, and started to wash his dishes.

Angel sat in her seat, quiet as everyone walked away. It pained her to see everyone so sad. She sighed and looked down at her hands, "Anyone wanna go on a small hunt with me?" she asked, looking up at everyone.

They all looked at Angels way and some tilted her head, "I mean, go hunting. Like find thing around. I have a compass in my room.. we can go kill monsters or something…" Everyone looked at each other once, and then a few stood up.

"I'll go" -**Noah**

"Im in" -**Jason**

"I have nothing better to do.." -**Lana**

"Sure why not." -**Martin**

"If Martin's going. I'm in." -**Zoie**

"I'm in" -**Zero**

"Anything to get my mind off Sky" -**Rachel**

Angel smiled. "Alright.. we'll meet up in the front entrance in 5. Everyone had armour?" Everyone nodded and she smiled "Great." she turned and left to go upstairs. Everyone stood there for awhile before turning and going after Angel, going to their rooms.

The rest all stood in the kitchen, only the running water was heard. Fia sighed a bit, and then clapped her hands together, "Who ever wants to join, can join. I'll be in the living room. Watching a movie."

The others watched her go, before the water stopped and CK turned and followed her to the living room. Drying off his hands as he went. The others followed behind, murmuring between them as they all sat down as Fia started the movie.

* * *

Sky, Ty and Tyler all screamed as they fell onto the ground. Tyler was quick to his feet, "Whoa whoa whoa!" he screeched. He looked around, then dusted himself off and walked over to Sky, "Adam? Adam!"

Adam blinked and blinked, then sat up and looked around, "Where are we?!" They were in a room, a sign read 'Drug Run 3' Adam and Tyler looked at each other and started to laugh, they looked at Ty who had his arms crossed and was glaring at the sign.

"How we gonna do this?" asked Ty, "I mean we're our own-" Tyler had came over and hit him, "Hey!" He cried out in surprise, Tyler put his hands up, "That wasn't me!" he cried out.

"Then why did you hit me?" he asked, Adam came cover and just stood there, "I cant- I cant move!" he said and struggled a bit, Ty and Tyler realized they couldn't move either. They looked at each other, as they suddenly heard a voice.

"**You shouldn't struggle, or you won't survive…**" They all looked around, bewild, "What do you mean?!" Cried out Adam.

"**Don't struggle, and let your.. creator.. Drag you around..**" Tyler gulped and clenched his fist, "**Tell the rest. Don't struggle or you'll die." **

The voice suddenly faded away. Ty was panicking, and so was Tyler and Adam. They looked at each other and nodded, "Just.. go with the flow..?" asked Ty. The other 2 nodded, and suddenly their characters started to move, and they started their course with Drug run 3.

**(I seriously don't know where that came from, but its a huge plot twist, am I right?)**

* * *

Ian sighed as he placed Radha on Ty's bed, and gave her a smile, "Get some rest. I'll wake you up when Ty gets back, alright?" Radha smiled and nodded as she turned to face the wall, and curled up in Ty's sheets. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair and walked out.

He was about to go down the stairs when he heard a door slam, and he turned to face Lost, and Mitch's door. He tilted his head a bit before walking up to the door, "Mitch..? Or is it Lost?"

"Go away"

Ian sighed and gave a small smile. he gently opened the door and entered the door, closing it behind him, "Hey hey, what's wrong, Lost?" he asked as he sat next to her on her bed. She was curled up in her blankets that were wrapped around her.

"Its nothing you need to worry about." she said, but was muffled by her pillow. Ian just put a hand on her back and rubbed it gently, "Hey. I'm the adult around here. and a father. I know when something isn't wrong."

she snuffled a bit before sitting up in her bed, looking straight at Ian, "I'm scared. I don't know what to do anymore. I don't know what to do if Mitch disappeared and then never came back!" She cried into her hands a bit and Ian wrapped an arm around her.

"Hey, look at the bright side. We're all together. Soon Ty, Tyler and Adam will be back soon.. We'll figure out something." She continued to cry, curled up at his side. He sighed a bit and rubbed her back.

"It'll be alright. Everything will be. We'll find a way out.."

"But.. are we even alive anymore? I mean… are we just a fragment of our- their imagination..?"

"I don't know, Lost. I don't know.."

* * *

Mitch sighed as he sat down and curled up a bit, wrapping his arms around himself as he stared at the TV that was in front of him. He sighed again and sat up straight as he went over and turned on the TV

"You okay Biggums?" Mitch looked over and looked at Jerome. He nodded and smiled at him a bit, he turned on Netflix.

"I thought you were gonna play some games." Mitch shrugged and looked back at the screen, looking through the movies.

"You're not gonna talk are you?" Mitch shook his head and curled up on the couch, he grabbed a blanket as well and wrapped it around himself. Jerome looked at him for a bit and sat beside him.

"Is it always like this.. in your family?" Mitch just sighed and shook his head again, he put down the remote before muttering a bit.

"No.. it only me and Lost.." he looked at the screen, which was showing the show Supernatural. "When.. Whenever something.. like this.. happens.. We always go our separate ways just to calm ourselves. We get scared and.." he trailed off

Jerome nodded and looked at the screen, "Then I'm guessing you want to be left alone?" Mitch shrugged, but nodded as well. Jerome smiled and patted Mitch on the back, "Alright. If you need anything, I'll be in my room."

Mitch nodded and gave him a small smile, watching him leave before looking back at the screen, he pressed play and started to watch.

He continued to watch it, he tilted his head a bit. He laughed at some parts, and frowned at some.

"_Just the 2 of us against the world_"

He stared at the girl who played Sam in the 200th episode of supernatural. he started to think about that one line.

"_What she said_"

He blinked and blinked. "No. Its the 24 of us against the whole entire world. Forever." he murmured to himself.

He stared at the screen as it blacked out and went to the normal netflix screen. He smiled a bit and turned off the TV. He sighed and curled up on the couch, he closed his eyes and started to drift off.

* * *

Angel smiled at bit as she gathered her stuff and walked to the front door, she sighed a bit and leaned against the door, it was still daylight, and they had plenty of time to go hunting before they had to come back.

Angel looked up as she heard people walk over, and talk. She smiled and pushed off the wall, "Everyone ready?" She asked and a chorus of 'Yes' were heard. She sighed and looked towards the way, "Alright, lets start North."

Everyone nodded and started to follow to her. Everyone was talking and Angel smiled a bit a everyone.

There was a lot of talking, slaying and laughter. Most had forgotten what happened before, and were just making new friends, and having fun. For 3 hours.

Zero looked at the sky, and then looked at the way they came, and stopped, "Hey guys!" they all looked over and tilted their head, "What's up, Zero?" asked Noah. Zero smiled, "I think we should go back."

Some looked at each other, and most looked at the sky, "Yeah, we should. Maybe Sky, Tyler and Ty are back!" Everyone nodded and they all started racing home, "Lets go!" Screamed Martin and everyone started to laugh, racing after him.

Everyone that was watching a movie. Hansel and Gretel: Witch Hunters to be exacted. Everyone was curled up.

Quentin, Kyle and Preston were curled up on the 3 way couch. Ryan and Fia were on the other side of them. On the 2 people couch. The rest were on the ground. A blanket all wrapped around them. Chancey on the right, with Lana in the middle and Ck on the left.

Kyle, and Fia looked over to the basement door as Jerome walks up. He closes the door behind him. Kyle rose an eyebrow, "Is Mitch okay?" asked Ck. Jerome turned back around and smiled at them.

"Mitch is fine, he just needs to be on his own."

Everyone gave a small nod and looked back at the screen. Jerome frowned a bit and walked over, and sat beside CK. "Whatcha watching?" Ck looked over and smiled a bit at him.

"Hansel and Gretel: Witch hunters" He nodded and watched the movie with them. He sighed and leaned against Kyle a bit. Once the movie was finished, there was a loud scream. Everyone looked around, "What the hell is that?" Cried out Preston.

Then, Adam, Tyler and Ty all fell on top of each other. The others were startled and looked at around other. Adam rolled off Ty, who rolled off Tyler, who was screaming, "GET OFF ME!"

The others let out a laugh, and then stopped, "Wait! Tyler! Ty! Adam!" Cried out Jerome, as he others shot up to their feet. "Are you guys okay?" asked Chancey.

The trio all looked at each other and then at themselves, "were okay!" They all screamed. They looked around, and gave a grin at them. Ty's face then fell.

"Oh god! I just remembered something! Some random voice told us: 'Don't Struggle, let your creator drag you around or you die.'" The others looked at each other, worried. "Shouldn't we get the others?" asked Ryan.

Jerome looked up and frowned a bit, "I'll go get-" Running was heard coming from upstairs, "TY!" They all looked and saw Radha coming over. She ran over and hugged Ty tightly..

"Oof" said Ty as he almost fell off balance. Ty gave a small laugh and hugged his sister back, "Hey, were Ian, Lost and Mitch?" Radha shrugged, "Haven't seen Ian or Lost, or Mitch."

Jerome grinned a bit, "Mitch is downstairs, but I don't think we should disturb him." The others nodded a bit, "What about Ian and Lost?" The others shrugged a bit.

"I don't know. All we know is she's upstairs with Ian." mentioned Fia.

Everyone was startled when they heard feet coming upstairs from the basement. Everyone looked over as Mitch opened the door, and was rubbing his eyes. He yawned a bit and just stared at everyone who was standing/sitting in the living room and staring at him.

"What..?" he murmured a bit. Sky chuckled and Lyann grinned at Mitch who just tilted his head at them, "No seriously! What did I do?"

Sky just chuckled again, "I'm just gonna say what's on all of our minds. Or at least most of us. Adorable. You are _adorable_" Mitch just blinked at Sky. and then blinked at everyone else before pouting.

"I am not _adorable_"

"You are Mitch" Mitch looked at Jerome and glared, "Traitor!" everyone just bursted out laughing and Mitch smiled. He then looked startled.

"Wait- Adam?! Ty?! Tyler?! when did you guys-"

"Just a few minutes ago" He said and everyone looked at each other, Mitch sighed and ran a hand through his hair, and mumbled a bit. "You okay, Biggums?" asked Jerome.

Mitch gave a shrug, "After watching a bit of Supernatural, and took a nap, I think I'll be good. Where's Lost?"

"Upstairs with Ian. They've been there for awhile" Mitch nodded and sighed, shaking his head, "Leave them be for a while longer," Mitch suggested, "She'll be down here on her own later."

The front door soon opened and loud talking was heard, panting and laughter. The 8 people who went on the hunt, came walking back in and it went quiet. Everyone stared at each other. No word was said.

"ADAM!"

Rachel made her way through the crowd of 8 people and jumped Adam, bringing him to the ground with her. Adam started laughing as he hugged Rachel. "Rachel!"

Soon everyone was laughing. Smiles were brought around the room, and what thoughts they had in their mind were soon replaced by happiness. Calmness. Everyone was talking but what they did. Sky, Ty and Tyler just listened. Not being in the mood to discuss what had happen to them.

"I think someone should get Ian and Lost. Cause with all of us back, I am not going to make dinner on my own."

Everyone looked at Fia amused. Mitch stood up and stretched his arms, "Don't say I didn't warn you. Lost is a big baby when something bad like this is happening. So she'd be asleep for awhile. and if I can't wait her up, I'll come help"

He disappeared before anyone could say anything. They all just stared at the way Mitch left. "He can cook?" voiced Lana. Jerome just grinned at all of them, "Well. Lost couldn't have cooked alone at all. He helped. It entertaining to watch the 2 go around each other, helping."

The others nodded. Fia stood up and grinned.

"I'll start preparing what I can until Lost or Mitch come and help. For now, can you guys clean up around here?"

* * *

Mitch started on his way to his and Lost's room. He knocked once. Then twice. then a third time. he frowned a bit. He thought Ian would be awake. He opened the door and grinned at what he saw.

Ian was leaning against the wall, his head tilted to the side a bit. Eyes closed and mouth open, breathing softly. His left arm was hanging loosely off the bed, while his right arm was around Lost's waist, holding her up.

Lost had her head on Ian's chest, her right hand fisted into Ian's shirt, her other hand fisted around the blanket. A small smile was spread on her face. Tear trails were clearly visible down her face.

Mitch just stood there, watching the two sleep. He chuckled softly and turned around, closing the door behind him softly. "I guess that's what she needs around here. A father figure."

Mitch just grinned at himself as he closed the door and started his way down the hallway, and downstairs to help Fia with dinner.

"But we have to remember" He murmured to himself, "Its the 24 of us against this whole entire minecraft world. Nothing can beat us."

* * *

**OH MY GOSH! I did it! I actually updated xD and haven't said a word in weeks. I wasn't inspired to do this chapter. If I really wanted to finish, I'd have to be inspired to actually finish it.**

**I had started it, but then I lost interest, then I gained interest, then I lost it again. Until YESTERDAY! My mother of pizza God. Hehe I finally finished it today. I really hope you guys enjoy this! and I hope to hear from you soon! I also want you to submit in your parings! Anything is fine! XP hehe**

**CK?**

**CK: Lost know's she had already said this but- She doesn't not own TC or any other youtuber, Minecraft. only Lost! Oh and additional, she doesn't own Supernatural!**

**heh~ Thank CK!**

**-LostWriter32**


End file.
